


Cryptids

by Mikukise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hippopotamus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikukise/pseuds/Mikukise
Summary: Keith loves cryptids and his boyfriend gets a little bit jealous.





	Cryptids

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second Katt fic, I just love this ship.  
> I hope you enjoy it. <3

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Keith asked.  
  
"I just came to see my cute boyfriend train. What's wrong with that?" Matt replied, causing Keith to blush.  
  
"N-nothing, I guess."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't do anything weird. I just needed to come and get you for breakfast, love."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Take a shower and come to breakfast afterwards", Matt said before pulling Keith closer by his waist, "Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Keith wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. The latter leaned down to peck the other's lips. It was a chaste kiss, just their lips brushing, but it held lots of emotions. That didn't last long though. The kiss soon got more heated. Both of them lost their sense of time.  
  
"There you are, Matt. Why didn't I think you would be here kissing your boyfriend", Pidge sweatdropped.  
  
"Hi Pidge."  
  
"Hi Keith. Coran just mentioned an Altean cryptid, are you coming?" Pidge's eyes sparkled with excitement.  
  
"I'm coming, but I'll shower first", Keith yelled, running to the showers.  
  
"Why doesn't he listen to me, his boyfriend and why are cryptids more important than me?", Matt whined.  
  
"Excuse me, cryptids are life", Pidge sounded offended and huffed: "See you at breakfast", before turning around and walking away.  
  
Later, at breakfast, Matt was still sulking when Keith and Pidge were firing questions at Coran about the cryptid. They were both too excited, Shiro and Hunk were laughing at their adorable curiosity. Even Matt and Lance had to admit it was an endearing sight, although Matt was definitely still sulking.  
  
"Matt, are you jealous?" Shiro teased.  
  
"Shiro? Seriously? Why would I be jealous? This is worse than the hippo situation", he sighed.  
  
"The hippo situation?" Lance asked curiously.  
  
"You don't want to know", Shiro laughed.  
  
"What's so funny about that, Shiro? It's not like ..."  
  
"What were you going to say, Matt?"  
  
"Nothing, space dad."  
  
"Don't 'space dad' me."  
  
"Do 'space dad' you."  
  
"Shiro, Matt, stop acting like six year olds", Allura interrupted.  
  
"But I am-"  
  
"Shiro, don't you dare!" Matt threatened.  
  
'"-six years old", Shiro smiled maliciously.  
  
"What is the hippo situation?" Lance asked once again.  
  
"Hippo's?" Keith's eyes were sparkling adorably.  
  
Pidge and Shiro were snickering, Allura, Coran and Hunk were puzzled and Lance opened his mouth to ask his question once again. Matt looked embarrassed and hid his face in his hands. This made Keith piece everything together. He giggled slightly.  
  
"What is that whole hippo situation?" Lance was getting frustrated by now.  
  
"You don't want to know, Lance. And also, my brother needs his dignity", Pidge chuckled.  
  
"You little-"  
  
"It's alright, Matt", Keith smiled lightly. Matt only averted his eyes in defeat. Who wouldn't be defeated by Keith's tender, little smile.  
  
"Aw, that's so cute", Lance said. It was still rare for the two of them to act like couple. It wasn't in their nature to do that, but it was adorable.  
  
"Eeh, it's not-" Keith muttered.  
  
"Yes, it is", Pidge said, hugging him behind. "You're my cute big brother who loves cryptids, you can't be better, can you?"  
  
"Which cryptids exist on earth, actually?" Coran wondered.  
  
"Don't get them started", Shiro sighed.  
  
Pidge and Keith dragged Coran to the common room. Matt sighed deeply once they had left the room.  
  
"You're jealous", Shiro teased.  
  
"So what if I am", Matt grumbled.  
  
The rest of the day continued on like usual. At night, everyone went to sleep, but later at night, someone knocked on Matt's door. He opened it revealing a tired and sleepylooking Keith.  
  
"Can I come sleep here?"  
  
"Of course, my love."  
  
Keith blushed at the nickname, averting his eyes and making his bangs fall in front of them.  
  
"Hey, I want to see your beautiful eyes", Matt pouted. He pulled the boy closer and brushed his hair out of his face. Violet eyes looked up shyly, meeting warm amber ones. They bumped their foreheads, never breaking their eye contact. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, more than I love hippo's and cryptids", Keith teased, knowing very well that Matt was jealous.  
  
"Eeh? Well, I do am more handsome", Matt joked, striking a hilarious pose.  
  
Keith giggled in reply. Matt pulled him inside before crashing his lips on Keith's, his longing getting the better of him. He slowly led him to the bed while kissing. He broke for air right in front of it.  
  
"Couldn't sleep? Is that why you came here?" the Holt asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes and no. I had nightmares, but I missed you. I just wanted to see you", Keith mumbled, honest as ever. He pressed one goodnight kiss to Matt's lips before pulling him down onto the bed for a cuddle. As soon as the boy had curled up in his arms, he fell asleep.  
  
This hardly surprised Matt, even at the Garrison, Keith would knock on his door at random times for a cuddle. He was glad that hadn't changed. In the beginning, he came for Shiro, the one person he opened up to, but after a few months, he sometimes came to Matt, interested in what he was doing. Even though he was a fighter pilot, Keith still had some interest in computers and engineering, so Matt began to teach him some stuff, like hacking. He also introduced him to Katie, his little sister. They quickly became best friends and Keith came over to hang out a lot. Keith and Matt grew closer that way, till Matt fell in love with Keith. He panicked and pushed him away. Matt vividly remembered Katie's angry lectures on love and Keith. One month later, Keith showed up at his house and asked him out. It was adorable, he had tried to keep his hair in control a bit and had even asked the entire Holt family about it before asking him. His mother even had pictures of that moment, she loved Keith as if he was her second son. Matt loved him more though. Keith was and is his everything and here, in space, Keith still cuddles him when he can't sleep.  
  
"I love you." Matt pressed one last kiss on his forehead before going back to dreaming himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance, awake at night, “What the hell is that hippo situation?”
> 
> Thank you for reading. If there is any mistake or anything you want to say, please tell me in the comments.  
> Thank you <3<3<3


End file.
